


Mud Puppies

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mud, Spanking, girls, mother - Freeform, shortcut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the shortcut is longer, stickier, and more painful. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Puppies

April was staying at MayEllen's house for the weekend and after school they decided that, rather than take the bus home, they'd get there by shortcut. The bus ride was nearly fifteen minutes because the route went the long way around. The shortcut, through the grassy field and over two small hills took five minutes at most.

The first leg of the trip was uneventful. They cavorted and giggled in Friday afternoon bliss. They talked about what movies they'd watch and what snacks they could eat when they got to MayEllen's house.

They topped the first hill and descended into the vale in between it and the second. And that's when the trouble began. The bit in between the hills was crowded with tall grass and reedy plants and, thanks to the recent rains, was thickly muddy.

"Maybe we should go around," April said.

"Aw, come on," MayEllen cajoled. "It's just a bit of mud." She took a couple of steps into the mud, then turned and made a face at April.

April laughed and ran after her friend. A few steps in, her left foot stuck fast and she fell to her knees. Thick, brown mud splashed up her thighs and under the skirt of her dress. The fall was a shock and she nearly cried, but then MayEllen was there.

"What'd ya fall for, silly?" she held her hands out and April took them. With MayEllen's help, she got to her feet, and that's when she noticed she'd left her shoe behind.

"I'll get it," MayEllen said. She bent over, grabbed the shoe, and tugged. For several moments, there was nothing but MayEllen's straining. And then, quite suddenly, and with the squelchiest plop either of them had ever heard, the shoe came loose. MayEllen overbalanced. Her arms sprang like a spring and the shoe went flying into the tall grass. MayEllen landed hard on her butt, her shorts soaked through with mud.

April hurried to her friend's side, the sock on her shoeless foot quickly caked in mud.

MayEllen laughed. April couldn't help but follow her lead.

"Are you all right?" April asked between her giggles.

MayEllen nodded. "I think I lost your shoe."

April shrugged. "I've got another pair at home." She helped her friend up and looked around. "Do you think we should turn back?"

"We're about as far either way. Let's keep going."

The mud on MayEllen's shorts was heavy and tugged them down in back so that her scarlet panties peaked out. April giggled and helped MayEllen wiped the mud off her butt as best they could. In the process, April's sock became stuck in the mud and lost among the grass.

April shrugged. "It's not worth looking for now."

The girls continued, and only a few more steps on, MayEllen lost a shoe too.

"Leave it," she said grimly. "I can come back once it's dried out.

In the next few steps, both remaining shoes and all the remaining socks were lost to the mud.

They were nearly to the end when MayEllen fell again. She tried to break her fall, but her hands slipped out from under her and she was face first in the mud.

April knelt at her side.

"I'm fine," MayEllen said, though with the false note of certainty that told April she was trying not to cry.

With April's help she stood.

"We're almost there," April said.

Indeed, the edge of the muddy patch was only a few yards away. But the last few yards were the stickiest, messiest, muddiest part yet, and the girls slipped, slid and fell until they decided the best thing to do was to crawl the rest of the way. When, finally, they stood at the other end of the muddy patch, each was covered in mud from tip to toe. It was spattered on their faces and thick in their hair, between their toes and under their fingernails, caked on their clothes and layered on their skin. April had mud up under her skirt and, she realized, somewhere along the way MayEllen had lost her shorts.

"The mud made them heavy and they slipped off," MayEllen explained. "I couldn't find them."

April giggled and MayEllen blushed and they made their way over the second hill, bare footed and trying to scrape away the mud, giggling and blushing each in turn.

Once over the second hill, it was a simple matter of picking across the grassy decline, squeezing through a barbed wire fence (where April caught her dress on a barb and ripped it), and then traipsing through MayEllen's back yard onto the porch and to the back door.

That's where they were met by MayEllen's mom.

MayEllen's mom was the largest woman April had ever known. She was roundly fat with large breasts and thick hips and, most of the time, a jolly disposition, her smile brightly white against her dark skin. But on this occasion she fixed the mud-caked, bare-footed girls with a serious frown.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" MayEllen's mom demanded. "The bus came by five minutes ago and neither my girls were on it."

April usually liked it when MayEllen's mom referred to her as one of her girls, but this time, it felt ominous.

"You two stay right there. You're not tracking mud into my house."

The large woman fetched the hose, turned the spigot, and sprayed the two girls down. April and MayEllen shrieked as the cold water hit them, but it felt good to get the mud off. After they got used to the cold, it became pleasant even, and they turned and bent and stretched so that MayEllen's mom get all the mud.

"Get those clothes off," MayEllen's mom told them. "You let them dry in the sun and I'll fetch some towels. I don't want you dripping in my house." She still looked angry as she stomped back inside.

MayEllen sighed. "We're in for it now."

"In for it?" April asked. She pulled her dress up over her head with some difficulty as the soaked cloth stuck to her skin. The skirt, she noted, was torn worse than she thought; the dress was probably ruined.

MayEllen likewise pulled her shirt off with some difficulty, then rolled her scarlet panties down her legs and kicked them off. April pulled her own white, now nearly translucent, panties down and laid them out on the porch with her dress.

"Yeah," MayEllen said as she arranged her own clothes to dry. "Ya' know, for a spanking."

April froze at the mention of a spanking. She'd never been spanked before. She knew MayEllen got it, but...

MayEllen's mother reappeared with a pair of towels.

"Come here, girls."

MayEllen obeyed immediately. Her mother grabbed her with the towel and dried her off quickly and thoroughly. Then, with barely a moment in between, her large mother turned MayEllen over her lap and spanked her, three large, heavy spanks that made MayEllen yelp and buck. Just as suddenly, MayEllen was on her feet, dancing about and rubbing at her naked bottom, her dark, damp skin shining in the sun.

"April, come here."

April obeyed with trepidation, but MayEllen's mother reached and pulled her close. Despite the thoroughness of the drying, MayEllen's mother's touch was gentle, and April forgot for a moment what was next. When it came, when she was so easily pulled over the large, soft lap of MayEllen's mom, it was a thrilling, terrifying surprise. The three spanks burned like nothing else ever had and she did her own little dance, rubbing her bottom as MayEllen's mother chivvied them inside.

In MayEllen's bedroom, covered in boyband posters and smelling of the mint candles she favored, MayEllen's mom sat on the bed with a creak and fixed them both with a stern look.

"You frightened me," she said.

"Sorry," April murmured.

"Sorry, mommy," MayEllen whispered.

"You lost your shoes, didn't you?"

The girls nodded.

"And our socks," April added.

"And my shorts," MayEllen confessed.

MayEllen's mom sighed gustily and pulled them close for a heavy, soft hug. And then, without further ado, pulled them both over her lap. Her lap was more than large enough for two little girls, and was soft, like a comfy bed. If not for what was coming, it would have been a relaxing position in which to lie.

MayEllen's mom spanked them soundly. They cried and squirmed as she smacked their naked, little bottoms with her large hand. They yelped and shrieked at each sharp spank. They howled and sobbed until MayEllen's mom was satisfied they'd learned a lesson.


End file.
